Parting of the Ways
by Mademoiselle Anime Amour
Summary: It's the goodbye that Tifa never wanted to make. It's her heart that she wished hadn't broke. Rated T for the inevitable Seventh Heaven reference. R


**A/N: Hello, guys. Well, here's the thing you need to keep in mind while reading this fic. I LOVE CloTi to death. Absolutely, posalutely. Thing is, this one-shot was inspired randomly by when I felt like I would say goodbye permanently to *someone* if we ever confronted each other. But, I'm a hypocrite and no longer feel that way. I don't even know how I feel, considering it's just some stupid crush. Anyway, here is the product of my heartache (or whatever you want to call it). I go to high school, guys. God knows what I'll be in ten years.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

**Parting of the Ways**

Tifa closed the final packed suitcase that lay on her bed as she heard the metallic click of the shut clasps. She never thought she would end up moving away from here, but she had emotionally fallen on hard times. Even with Denzel and Marlene around, she sensed that the time to relocate had drawn nigh. Two years passed since their combined efforts to defeat Kadaj, and much had happened during that time. A massive nightly crowd gathered every night here at Seventh Heaven, drawing major revenue. Tifa had reaped the benefits of the increasing interest in her and the other members of AVALANCHE for all their heroism. Vincent, once stoic, spoke more often but not too drastically. Somehow, he always seemed to enjoy his mysterious silence, no matter what. Yuffie had grown up a little more yet still had much to go through in the maturing process before she could even be considered an adult.

Reno and Rude still worked for Shinra, though dropped by the bar occasionally to report on anything new. Cid tried to kick his nicotine habit with hardly any success; he was back to smoking cigarettes in a matter of days. Because of the dangerous experience with Kadaj and his two brothers, Barret's bond with his adopted daughter Marlene strengthened. As for her and Denzel, Tifa couldn't believe how much they had grown. In fact, she had measured them just the other day and marked off their heights using a pencil. Things happened in truly fast paced fashion, including the children maturing. Still...one thing in her life inevitably remained the same.

The love of her life, Cloud Strife, had done everything in his power to ensure that the two of them did not go beyond the boundaries of friendship. He dwelled on the memory of Aerith, even after these four or so years after her death by Sephiroth's blade. Insistently, he refused to develop romantic feelings for another woman, even though Tifa was pretty sure that Aerith would want him to move on with his own life. However, in his own quiet way, Cloud continued to brood over the past, which he occasionally said recurred in his dreams. What he could have done to save Aerith always haunted him, so he would go off on extensive motorcycle rides for days on end. For what meager time he did spend at Seventh Heaven, he rarely conversed with Tifa any more. Usually, he gazed out the window, caught up in his troubling thoughts that persisted in aggrieving him. At first, the brunette pitied the rueful young man for his constant inward struggle.

She used to try everything she could to lift his spirits, including concocting his favorite alcoholic beverage. When (it was usually a "when") that didn't work, she would accompany him on long walks throughout the bustling city of Edge. Nothing affected him at all, it seemed, though he ended up trudging toward the abandoned church where Aerith once prayed. She had prayed for the salvation of the citizens of the city she attempted to protect; ill-fatedly, Sephiroth killed her, so that she became the martyr for AVALANCHE's cause. As time passed, Tifa's sympathy for Cloud considerably diminished due to his refusal to forget what happened. Couldn't he realize that Aerith would hate to see him suffer, too? After all, _Aerith_, as angelic as she was and appeared to be, was never the jealous type. Inevitably, Tifa's patience had run out.

Gripping her suitcases tightly by the handles, she heaved a sigh once glimpsing down the creaky wooden stairs. She might very well end up stepping down these for the last time. Her mind had been made up for weeks now, so she simply could not hesitate at this defining moment. Besides, she could not be the peak of this absurd love triangle long after Aerith's death. Cloud would just have to find some other girl (more like crutch) to lean on, because she undoubtedly refused to play that role. Pursing her lips determinedly, she took the stairs one step at a time, inches closer to the exit. No one could block her projected path or convince her to stay. If anyone did block her, it would be too little, too late.

Unfortunately, she heard the front door to the bar slam open, as though someone knew of what she planned to do. This person could try, but she was unstoppable—she felt that way anyway. Denzel and Marlene seemed to be the intruders, for they nearly tumbled into her due to the overly fast pacing of their feet. Oh no, Tifa might actually be sent on a guilt trip conducted by these two. Though she loved the children to death, acting as a replacement maternal figure for them, even they could hardly interfere with her final decision. Their bright, precious eyes desperately begged her not to leave.

In fact, Denzel implored of her, "Please don't leave, Tifa. You're like a mom to us."

Boldly, Marlene ran toward the brunette woman, grabbing her by the waist. "There won't be another person like you. You can't be replaced...just like Aerith."

Tears resonated in this not so little girl's voice, which almost brought real ones to Tifa's kind, dark eyes. Leaving the children would be excruciating for her, she realized, though she managed to think of what consoling words to say. At least she could always comfort them whenever they needed her to.

"I'm only going to be moving into an apartment downtown," she informed both of them, especially Marlene, who gazed miserably at her as the dark brunette knelt down to eye level. Gradually, the torrential rains glowing in the eight-year-old's eyes disappeared upon hearing the news. Downtown wasn't far away at all.

"I...I still will visit you. Of course I will. Seeing you two every day won't change," Tifa stated somewhat firmly with an optimistic smile that promised a hopeful future. Children could sense things much more acutely than anyone, so it was always best just to keep a smile...in any situation.

Denzel, though, acted far older than his twelve years, and he would turn thirteen in just a couple of months. How time flew! Even more serious than Marlene, he cautiously stepped over to the woman he very briefly had a crush on and looked at her gravely.

"Do you promise?" he asked as though the answer mattered more than life itself.

Smile vanishing from her face, Tifa briskly nodded. "Yeah, I'm never going to forget you two."

His nervous face brightened, his hitherto tight mouth relaxing into a relieved smile. Too old to hug yet too young to look overly stoic, he returned the nod before leading Marlene back outside. This time around, though, the door closed rather quietly, which seemed rather symbolic of her departure.

After all, she planned to silently leave this comfortable former home of hers for something better, even if it came in the form of a lovely apartment. Then again, she wouldn't be completely alone, since she could still visit her friends. Cloud just technically wouldn't be part of the equation any more. So, without gazing too longingly at the myriad of colors from the assorted alcohol bottles (she would act as a bartender every night after relocating), she exited the building. Lightly descending to the cement ground of the city, rain dampened the world around her, cool droplets washing away the revolting filth. In a sense, the rain also washed away her pain, the agony she struggled to overcome for the past few months. But, now and from here on afterward, the prospect of a life lived anew would liberate her. Released from the shadow of Cloud's memory that had originated in childhood innocence, she could become a stronger woman.

Taking a brief stop before she could cross the street to go any further, Tifa closed her dark brown eyes against the somewhat chilly, relieving sensation of the shower. She welcomed it by spreading her arms to catch the water drops. The wider she spread them, the freer she felt, like a regal bird soaring aloft in the neverending stretch of sky. Suddenly, just as she cracked her eyes open, she espied a lock of blond hair from a familiar head. Slowly turning around, her heart beating rapidly, she met his blue eyed gaze again that appeared subtly sad. Even if _he _could put aside his pride and persuade her not to leave, she would not listen to him. He once called her stubborn; ironic, how that stubbornness would result in his evident sorrow. Well, at least one thing could be taken from this. They would always stay friends.

"Tifa," Cloud addressed her in his usual murmur, "why are you leaving. Or what I should say is that you don't have to move out. You're more than welcome to stay here with the kids."

It's not like they're our kids, she thought dourly yet not too bitterly. She could never really picture herself as the cynical type. If only he could just utter certain magic words that basically told her, "stay with me." However, she once hoped he would say some other three word phrase too, but did he? She knew the answer as clearly as though it smacked her in the face.

Straightening herself up with shoulders back, she firmly countered, "Cloud, I just can't live with you any more. Haven't you ever considered that I have my own life to live?"

That sent him reeling, judging by the wild bewilderment in his normally stoic pale blue eyes.

Pretending to disregard this reaction, she continued with her impending rant, "I simply cannot continue being this source of comfort for you...especially since I did have feelings for you. But, you preferred to think of us as childhood friends who never grew up, didn't you? We're not kids any more, Cloud! At the very least, you could have found someone new. That's what _she _would have wanted. That's what I would have wanted, too. Honestly, I can't be this constantly devoted to you any more."

For a moment, she tightly shut her eyes so as not to see the anguish that must have shown in his eyes. When she did open them, she added gently, "I have other things I want to do with my life instead of follow you around everywhere. Did you really think I would be with you forever?"

Not as shocked as she anticipated him to become, he merely raised a pale eyebrow in response to this question, which he gave an answer to by saying, "Well, I suppose so. I just can't understand the reason why. I doubt I ever will...but you should do what's best for you."

How strange that Cloud wouldn't utter so much as an apology for previously breaking her heart. But, that was all right with Tifa; she realized that he would seem much too perfect if he told her the things she wanted to hear. It would be expecting too much from someone who notoriously didn't give enough, considering his prideful nature. And she thought she could cure him of that, too. She had thought she could assist him in every way she could like some sort of miracle worker. Of course, Cloud could release himself of his own hurtful memories like she had managed to with hers.

Aware that she would probably rarely speak to him after this last meeting, Tifa amicably stepped toward him to bestow a reassuring squeeze to his hand. He didn't even squeeze back.

"You know," she informed him, staring into the deep oceanic fathoms of his eyes, "we'll always be friends. I can't really take that away with me, since we've been friends for so long. However, I wanted to romantically be with you for equally as long. Though I guess I can never come between you and the past, can I? I couldn't even interfere with you and...it doesn't matter. It's ancient history."

Her heart slightly broke upon glimpsing the comprehension in his practically stone face as though he registered how much he had unintentionally hurt her. Despite that lapsing melancholy, she smiled brightly.

Realizing that this could truly be the last time for this to happen, Tifa managed to surprise Cloud by leaning her forehead against his. She proceeded to give him a lasting kiss on the cheek to show her endearing affection for him as well as to prove she harbored no hard feelings.

"I'll always love you," she whispered softly in his ear. "Even if you could never love me back. Besides, you're right. I am doing what is best for me."

Tears temporarily shivered in her eyes, though vanished upon a strengthening resolve. "Goodbye, Cloud."

And so, she departed once and for all, leaving her beloved standing in the increasingly pouring shower. He regretted never lavishing her with the love she deserved, but he unluckily never told that to her. Meanwhile, Tifa walked toward her new home in the rain, feeling as though she had done the right thing.

* * *

**A/N: About ten minutes ago, I Wiki'd Tifa and realized that I was practically dead-on with her character...if you guys think that way anyway. It was kind of uncanny. As much as I hate to write unhappy and/or bittersweet endings, there are some unhappy endings in real life. I hate to say that outright, but that's what I think. Forgive me, CloTi fans, I love the pairing and I swear I will make it up to you.**


End file.
